Ōkami Walkthrough: First arc sidequests
Kamiki Village Water Lily After earning the Water Lily Celestial Brush technique, Issun will urge Amaterasu to test it out on some nearby water. After the cutscene ends, use the summoned lily pad to jump to the small island and headbutt the chest to reveal a Sun Fragment. Camille's doubts After obtaining Water Lily, head to the base of Konohana, and Amaterasu will find Camille and Camellia. Camille expresses a disbelief that Amaterasu can expel with a few good headbutts. After knocking her around a bit, she'll come to and reward her with some Praise. Mrs. Orange's laundry Look for Mrs. Orange near the river in the village and she'll tell Amaterasu about her missing pole. Use Rejuvenation to connect the two standing poles to her right. Then, use Sunrise to earn some more Praise. Komuso's challenge Talk to Komuso on the path that leads to Konohana and he'll challenge Amaterasu to fight off some demons. Defeat them within twelve seconds to earn some Praise. Shinshu Field Messenger Ida Ida is found on the far east side of the field, fallen on the ground. Talk to him with a Traveler's Charm in Amaterasu's possession and he will be able to stand up again, rewarding her with Praise. Go back to race him at later points in the game and he will eventually award her with the Gimmick Gear. Mika's Monster Notebook Talk to Mika in the Moon Shrine next to the torii leading to the Moon Cave and he will give Amaterasu a list of demons to kill. The demons appear randomly in battles, and only come out at night. After slaying a demon, cross it off the list to complete the challenge. Give the completed list to Mika, and he will reward Amaterasu with a pack of Gold Dust. Hana Valley Blooming trees Bloom all of the dead trees in Hana Valley and a treasure chest will appear near the wall mural that holds a Sun Fragment. Agata Forest Sleepy Just left of the entrance to the forest is Sleepy, resting on top of a round object. There are many of these in the forest below that the bear will find similarly comfortable. Push the round things up to him and he'll swap seats and reward Amaterasu with Praise. Taka Pass Moley and the Molsters Wander around the area close to the Cutters' house, and Amaterasu will run into a pack of moles lead by Moley. The pack tries to pick a fight but ends up just moving between open holes in the ground. Headbutt or use Cherry Bomb on the leader (wearing a purple robe) as he pops up and the moles will start moving faster. Moley must be hit three times to win and earn a teacup he drops. Grab the teacup and take it to the Tea Master near the entrance entrance from Agata Forest to complete the quest. Digging with Bingo Look for a man named Bingo near the path to the City Checkpoint. Help him with a quick Digging minigame and Amaterasu will be rewarded with a Sun Fragment. Pinwheel purchase Talk to the Tea Customer at the entrance to Taka Pass and he'll say he wants a pinwheel from Kusa Village. Head to the town and buy the pinwheel, then return to the customer to give him the item. Kusa Village Banner bridge After learning Galestorm, climb the wooden walkway with the cave in the mountain, and head along it. On the end is a line of carp banners that can be raised with Galestorm. Crossing them, and the next rafter is reached. On it is Stray Bead #29 and a Sun Fragment. Haruka's Monster List After finding all of the Canine Warriors, enter the inn near the town's center and head to the second floor. Strike the door at the end of the hallway, and a woman named Haruka will yell at Amaterasu's behavior. Exit the inn, then enter again. On the right of the second floor is a room that can be broken into. Speak with Haruka (who is there) for a list of demons at Taka Pass to hunt. Defeat them all and cross off the names on the list to get a pack of Gold Dust from Haruka. Gale Shrine Sun Fragment After reaching the top floor of the Gale Shrine, climb up a flight of staircase that leads to a tunnel-like enclosure. Ascend the last steps of the staircase, and turn around for an extension of the enclosure that has a treasure chest at the end. Jump onto it and open the chest for a Sun Fragment. Category:Sidequests